Team zero
by Dhe145
Summary: Kisah antara Naruto dan Sasuke dalam sebuah team yang bernama Zero. Naruto anak yang terabaikan dan Sasuke anak yang diliputi oleh rasa Dendam. NO YAOI.. rate M just for Save
1. Chapter 1

Team Zero

Chapter 1

Konohagakure sebuah desa yang tersembunyi dibalik daun, sekaligus merupakan ibu kota Negara api. Desa yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan uchiha Madara, sekaligus dua orang yang terkenal akan kekutan mereka yang melegenda. Lembah kematian merupakan saksi bisu pertarungan yang terjadi antar mereka tak heran julukan sebagai Kami no Shiobi memanglah pantas untuk mereka berdua. Konohagakure merupakan salah satu desa besar yang ditakuti di _Elemental Nations_ karna kekuatan para shinobinya, sebut saja Hiruzen Sarutobi seorang yang mendapatkan gelar _the professor_ karna pengetahuannya akan jutsu-jutsu Shinobi, Namikaze Minato seorang yang mendapat gelar sebagai _konoha no kiroi senko_ karna pembantain yang ia lakukan hanya seorang diri terhadap ratusan shinobi Iwagakure pada perang dunia shinobi ke III. Dan masih banyak lagi shinobi hebat yang lahir tiap tahun dari desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage ini.

Saat ini Konoha telah dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato, yang merupakan seorang Hokage pada generasi keempat. Meskipun sang Hokage ketiga –Hiruzen Sarutobi- masih ada, ia lebih memilih turun jabatan karna merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk memimpin desa dan menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinan pada generasi yang lebih muda.

Sembilan tahun lalu Konoha mendapatkan sebuah serangan dari salah satu monster berekor –Bijuu- yaitu Kyubi. Kyubi menyerang Konoha dibawah kepemimpinan seorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara. Akan tetapi penyerangan tersebut belumlah mampu untuk menjatuhkan desa Konoha. Konoha selamat karna jasa dari salah satu istri sang Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina menyegel Kyubi ke tubuh Menma Namikaze, yang merupakan anak dari Minato dan Shizune sekaligus merupakan saudara tiri dari Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan anak kandung Kushina dan Minato.

Di deretan monument patung hokage, tepatnya diatas kepala sang Nidaime Hokage terlihat seorang bocah berusia Sembilan tahun. Bocah tersebut memiliki gaya rambut _Jabrik style_ berwarana orange agak kemerahan. Mengunakan kaos hitam yang hanya bergambar pusaran air berwarna merah di bagian belakang kaosnya. Sebangkan pada bagian bawahnya bocah tersebut menggunakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna biru kehitaman. Tidak lupa sebuah sepatu standar shinobi yang menjadi alas kakinya. Bocah tersebut merupakan Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu murid berbakat di Akademi Shinobi Konoha. Naruto merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina dan merupakan kakak tiri dari Namikaze Menma anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Shizune. Naruto membaringkan badannya diatas monument patung Hokage kedua, menatap awan yang melayang bebas di atasnya.

Sejak berusia tujuh tahun ia telah tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tapi ia merasa seperti dicampakan, diabaikan, dibuang serta tidak dianggap ada oleh keluarganya. Ia hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya hingga ia berusia lima tahun dan setelah itu segala sesuatu yang bernama kehangatan keluarga tak pernah lagi dirasakan olehnya. Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah anak tiri dari sang Yondaime, ia mengetahui tentang siapa ibu kandungya. Segala sesuatu yang berbau kasih sayang hanya ditujukan untuk Menma. Awalnya ia menganggap itu adalah hal wajar dimana anak kandung sekaligus adik adalah seorang yang harus mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih. Akan tetapi, semua persepsinya tersebut berubah ketika ia diminta tinggal di sebuah aprtemen. Naruto menyadari itu hanyalah kedok belaka yang mana itu memiliki satu inti bahwa ia telah diusir dari rumah. Akan tetapi, Naruto bertekad ia akan menjadi kuat meskipun tampa bimbingan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat sang mentari yang mulai terbenam, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri. Melompati satu demi satu cabang pohin ia akhirnya sampai di sebuah sungai, berbekal sebuah kunai ia mencari sebuah tonkat kayu dan menajamkan ujungnya bag tombak. Setelah ia rasa cukup runcing untuk menombak beberapa ekor ikan, ia melompat ke dalam sungai untuk memulai perburuannya. Tak terasa mentari telah tenggelam, dan Naruto telah memanggang beberapa hasil buruannya di atas api unggun yang telah ia buat. _Track track_ beberapa bunyi potongan ranting yang terbakar menemani malam Naruto di pinggiran hutan Negara Api.

 _Stab_ kunai yang Naruto lemparkan tepat menancap disebuah batang pohon.

"keluarlah jiji, aku tau kau disana." Kata Naruto sambil menyuruh seseorang keluar dari balik pohon korban kunainya.

"hahahaha, insting mu semakin bagus Naruto-kun" ucap orang tersebut, yang ternyata sang Sandaime Hokage.

Sandaime mulai mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di dekat api unggun tersebut. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang empunya, sang veteran kage tersebut mengambil salah satu ikan yang dipanggang oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar kelakuan orang tua tersebut.

"Besok adalah hari untuk ujian kelulusan murid akademi, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk hal itu Naruto-kun?" ucap Sandaime mengawali percakapan baru.

"tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan hal itu jiji. Terima kasih untuk gulungan jutsu dasar shinobi yang kau berikan." Balas Naruto.

Sandaime mengetahui tentang bagaimana keadaan yang dialami Naruto yang besar selama empat tahun tanpa mengenal apa itu kasih sayang orang tua. Ia juga sering memberi Naruto gulungan jutsu-jutsu dasar utuk dipelajari olehnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan latihan yang kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Latihan itu berhasil ku lakukan. Kau tau Jiji latihan tersebut meningkatkan insting dan reflek ku menjadi puluhan kali lipat, aku sungguh berterima kasih atas gulungan yang berisikan _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ tersebut". Jawab Naruto bangga.

 _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,_ Naruto menggunakannya untuk melatih insting dan refleksnya dimana Naruto membuat sekitar lima belas Kage Bunshin dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Awalnya ia di hajar secara habis-habisan oleh para bunshinnya, tapi berkat latihan yang terus menerus ia bisa mengibangi bahkan sekarang bisa mengahabisi para bunshinnya dalam latihan tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau latihan itu membuahkan hasil. Hei, Naruto-kun apakah kau dendam pada keluargamu saat ini?" Tanya serius sandaime.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sejenak ia diam bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Hhhhhh, untuk masalah dendam aku sama sekali tidak dendam pada mereka, aku hanya kecewa terhadap mereka yang hanya mementingkan Menma 100%. Apakah hanya karna aku anak tiri, Sehingga di perlakukan berbeda?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto. Sandaime pun hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia tidak tau harus mejawab apa.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid akademi sekaligus merupakan prodigy dari klan Uchiha. Saat ini ia sedang berlatih keras untuk mengusai sebuah jutsu berelemen Katon. Klan uchiha sangatlah ditakuti dan dihormati oleh seluruh shinobi Konoha. Sebut saja seperti Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Itachi dua orang yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa. Sharingan adalah dalang mengapa klan Uchiha begitu disegani. Kekuatan mata tersebut sangatlah ditakuti bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya secara langsung saja bisa membuat lawan terperangkap dalam sebuah ilusi. Tapi, itu beberapa tahun lalu sekarang Uchiha hanyalah sebuah nama belaka, Itachi Uchiha salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang merupakan Prodigy pada zamannya bersama Shisui Uchiha. Itachi yang pada saat itu menjabat menjadi kepala kesatuan ANBU membantai seluruh anggota klannya dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang yang merupakan adik kandung dari Itachi. Kepada adiknya ia mengatakan bahwa pembataian yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebatas untuk mengukur sejauh kemampuan bertarungnya Itachi juga menatakan bahwa Sasuke masihlah terlalu lemah, jadi ia tidak membunuh Sasuke pada malam pembataian tersebut. Itachi mangatakan jika Sasuke ingin membunuhnya maka jadilah lebih kuat lagi balaskan dendam Ayah, Ibu, juga Klannya dengan cara membunuhnnya, hiduplah dalam dendam dan kebencian karna itu akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Berbekal kata-kata Itachi tersebut, Sasuke melatih dirinya tuk menjadi lebih kuat, hari-harinya diisi oleh latihan untuk meningkatkan jutsunya. Di dalam kepalanya hanyalah berisi ribuan cara untuk membunuh Itachi.

 **Keesokan harinya, akademi Konoha.**

Akademi Konoha ibaratkan sekolah dasar bagi anak-anak yang ingin menjadi seorang Shinobi. Setelah lulus dari akademi ini anak tersebut akan mendapatkan gelar sebagai seorang Genin. Hari ini adalah seleksi ujian untuk menjadi seorang Genin. Layak tidaknya murid tersebut menjadi seorang Genin ditentukan oleh kemampuuan murid tersebut dalam melakukan teknik-teknik dasar seorang Shinobi, seperti melempar kunai dan shuriken, melakukkan jutsu bunshin, serta menunjukan salah satu teknik yang telah ia kuasai. Di tahun ini banyak Genin yang bisa dikatakan berbakat seperti Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan masih banyak lagi. Sesaat Menma memandang Naruto yang duduk dua deret di depannya. Menma mengetahui tentang hubungan yang tejalin diantara mereka, tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal tersebut. Dulu saat Naruto masih tinggal di rumah mereka ia sering melihat Naruto duduk merenung menyendiri di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di taman belakang rumah mereka. Bahkan saat makan malampun Naruto tidak akan ikut dan akan makan malam setelah mereka selesai.

"Namikaze Menma" hingga panggilan dari sang sensei, Umino Iruka menyadarkannya dari lamunan siang bolongnya.

"Hai, sensei" respon Menma terhadap panggilan sang guru akademi ninja tersebut.

"Giliran mu, mari ikuti aku ke tempat penilaian" jawab Iruka sambil berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Menma hanya mengagguk kemudian berjalan mengikuti sang sensei. Naruto hanya menatap datar kepergian Menma. Yang terpenting bagi Naruto saat ini adalah membuktikan diri bahwa ia akan bisa menjadi orang besar meski tanpa dukungan dari ke dua orang tuanya.

Di arena ujian, saat ini Menma berdiri menghadap para juri yaitu Iruka, Ebisu, dan Mizuki.

"Baiklah Menma di belakang mu saat ini telah terdapat sepuluh kunai dan sepuluh suriken, kami telah memasang 20 target orang-orangan sejauh 75 meter dari jarak kau berdiri sekarang, tugas mu adalah menancapkan minimal masing-masing 8 kunai dan suriken mengenai target tepat di bagian kepala. Apabila kau berhasil, kau akan masuk ke ujian berikutnya yaitu membuat sebuah bunshin. Jika kau berhasil lagi, maka kau akan maasuk ke ujian terakhir yaitu mengeluarkan satu jutsu yang telah kau kuasai secara sempurna, apa kau mengerti?" kata Ebisu memberi penjelasan sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Hai, aku mengerti sensei" jawab Menma sambil mengangguk, dalam pikirannya ini adalah test yang mudah. Ia sudah sering melakukan latihan seperti ini di rumahnya. Ia mulai mengambil delapan kunai dan mengapitnya disetiap celah antar jarinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan 8 kunai yang mengapit disetiap jarinya.

 _Stab stab stab_ delapan kunai menancap sempurna di kepala orang-orangan tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu Menma mengambil dua kunai sisanya dan melemparkannya ke arah target. _Stab stab_ dua kunai tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di kepala target. Dengan cepat pula ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada 10 target sisanya menggunakan shuriken, akan tetapi hasilnya hanya 9 suriken yang mengenai kepala target dan satunya lagi hanya mengenai paha kanan target.

"Bagus Menma, sekarang lakukan bunshin no jutsu" kata Iruka memberikan intruksi.

Menma mengangguk, kemudian melakukan handseal _tiger._

' _Bunshin no jutsu_ ' ucap Menma. Pofft sebuah cloningan identic dengan Menma muncul dan pofft menghilang kembali.

"Bagus, sekarang keluarkan sebuah jutsu yang telah kau kuasai" kali ini yang memberikan intruksi adalah Mizuki diikuti oleh anggukan kepala ke dua juri lainnya.

"Hai, sensei" Menma menjawab, kemudian dengan cepat merangkai handseal.

' _Fuuton : Kaze Bunshin'_ ucapa Menma. Angin mulai berkumpul di depan Menma, angin tersebut membentuk sebuah bunshin Menma. Dengan perintah batin, bunshin Menma berlari menuju sebuah target orang-orangan. Setelah melihat sang bunshin cukup dekat dengan target, Menma pun merangkai segel ram dengan tangan kanannya sambil menggumamkan _'Kaze Bakuhatzu'._

 _Duarssshhh_ sang bunshin meledakkan dirinya sebagai bom udara. Angin berhembus kencang akibat dari ledakan tersebut.

"Bagus Menma, selamat kau berhasil menjadi Genin konoha" ucap iruka menghampiri Menma, setelah sampai di tempat Menma ia memberikan _hitai atte_ Konohagakure pada Menma.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Aku akan menunjukan ini pada Tou-san nanti" ucapnya sambil mengenakan hittai atte tersebut di kepalanya.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Akademi murid lainnya menunggu giliran mereka ada yang gugup, bosan, bahkan tidak peduli akan ujian ini.

Cklek, pintu ruang tersebut terbuka, kemudian masuklah Menma dengan hittai ate yang telah melekat di kepalanya. Melihat hal, itu para murid akademi lainnya memberikan ucapan selamat padanya terutama para gadis yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Menma pun memandang ke arah Sasuke yang duduk dibagian paling belakang yang meletakan kedua tangan nya di depan mulutnya khas gaya orang yang sedang menunggu, Sasuke yang merasa di tatap oleh Menma pun buka suara.

" Apa?" Tanya datar sang uchiha terakhir

" Kau dipanggil oleh Iruka sensei untuk melaksanakan Ujian" jawab Menma

"hn" hanya itu balasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, dengan segera ia mengankat tubuhnya dari tempatnya menunggu dan segera berhgegas ke tempat Ujian.

Beberapa menit keudian Sasuke kembali dengan menggunakan Hittai ate yang sama dengan yang didunakan oleh Menma. Kembali kelas tersebut menjadi riuh karena ucapan selamat dari para murid-murid yang bergender wanita. Satu demi satu para murid akademi ini telah menjalani test mereka, hinnga tiba saatnya untuk Naruto menjalani ujiannya, ia pun segera bergegas menuju lapangan tempatnya akan melakukan ujian.

Di arena ujian Naruto.

Sama seperti yang lainnya syarat yang harus diterima oleh Naruto pun sama yaitu melempa kunai dan shuriken, membuat bunshin, serta mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang telah ia kuasai. Naruto berhasil melewati test pertama dan kedua dan sekarang Naruto akan menunjukan teknik yang telah ia kuasai. Ia mulai merangkai segel tangan.

'Fuuton : Kamaitachi no Jutsu' setelah selesai merangkai segel yang diakhiri oleh segel snake, angin mulai muncul di depan Naruto angin tersebut mencincang apapun yang dilewatinya. Hinnga jarak sekitar 30 meter angin pencincang itupun hilang entah kemana.

Kembali kekelas akademi, Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dengan diikuti oleh Iruka di belakangnya. Setelah memastikan semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing sang sensei mulai berbicara.

"kuucapkan selamat pada kalian semua, kini kalian semua telah menjadi seorang Genin. Untuk pembagian tim genin dan Jouini pembimbing akan di umumkan besok di ruangan ini jam 9 pagi. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar" ucap iruka "Hai, sensei" balas mereka secara serempak.

T B C

Hai, para pembaca sekalian sy adalah seorang Author baru yang hanya ingin menuangkan inspirasi saya….

Inilah chapter pertama story perdana sy, judulnya munkin agak kurang nyambung tapi akan saya usahakan mencari judul yang pas….

Mohon Review para pembaca sekalian….

See ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lagi…

Hmmmmm, sebelumnya terimakasih atas Review dari para pembaca. Tentang alasan Kushina menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuh Menma dan hubungannya dengan Minato akan terjawab di chapter kedepannya, disana Kushina yang akan menjelaskan pada Naruto alasannya. Dan masalah word sy usahain bertambah, hmmm 2k setengah boleh gak untuk ukuran wordnya?

Sy rasa itu dulu untuk saat ini. Selamat membaca….

Team Zero

Chapter 2

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan seorang diri di pinggiran sebuah sungai. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada didalam kantong celananya. Hingga sebuah objek mengalihkan direksinya menuju pinggiran sungai. Objek tersebut adalah seorang bocah seumurannya yang sedang duduk di ujung dermaga sungai. Anak itu memiliki gaya rambut _emo style,_ pada bajunya yang berwarna biru donker Naruto melihat hiasan berlambanglambang sebuah kipas di bagian belakangnya. Naruto mengenal anak tersebut, jika ia tidak salah ingat nama anak tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha, bocah penyendiri yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri teman seakademinya, hanya untuk sekedar menyapa.

Sasuke yang merasa sedang diperhatikan dari arah belakang pun membalikan badannya. Saat ia membalikan badanya, ia melihat seorang bocah berambut orange kemerahan yang telah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal anak ini, ia hanya sekedar tau bahwa anak yang sedang berjalan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya di akademi ninja.

"apa mau mu?" Tanya datar Sasuke saat mengetahui Naruto telah berdiri di samping kiri badannya.

"tidak ada, aku hanya melihat kau duduk sendirian disini. Jadi, ku rasa tidak ada salahnya menemani mu" jawab Naruto sambil mulai memasang posisi duduk sama seperti Sasuke.

"pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkan yang namanya seorang teman" perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggap perintah Sasuke sebagai angin yang lewat, ia pun tetap santai pada posisi duduknya. Setelah itu, keheningan melanda mereka tidak ada yang mau memulai sebuah topic baru.

"kau tau Sasuke, kau bukan satu-satunya yang sendirian di desa ini" hingga akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Medengar pernyataan tadi Sasuke sekilas melirik ke arahnya, kemudian kembali memandangi bayangannya yang terpantul di permukaan sungai.

"apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku?" respon Sasuke terhadap pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"tidak ada, aku hanya mengetahui tentang kau adalah keturunan terakhir di klan Uchiha" jawab Naruto santai.

"kau tau, kurasa kita memiliki nasib yang sama sendiri dan tidak mendapakan kasih sayang orang tua" sambung Naruto lagi.

"bukannya kau adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage, janganlah kau menghiburku dengan sandiwara kau yang tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang" jawab Sasuke agak sinis.

"kau benar tentang aku yang anak sari Yondaime-sama. Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang anak tiri. Yondaime awalnya memiliki dua orang istri, aku adalah anak dari istri Yondaime yang telah meninggal" jawab Naruto santai. Sasuke membulatkan matanya untuk sesaat, ia baru mengetahui bahwa sang Hokage keempat mempunyai dua orang istri.

"bukan berarti jika kau anak tiri lalu kau tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga barunya" respon Sasuke lagi.

"kau benar, aku memang pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka. Tapi, saat aku berumur lima tahun kasih sayang itu hilang dan hanya dilimpahkan pada saudaraku, Menma. Bukankah kau juga seperti itu?" jawab sekaligus tanya sang Uzumaki. Sasuke tidaklah mengelak akan hal itu. Awalnya ia juga mendapatkan kasih sayang sama seperti Naruto tapi, setelah malam sadis itu kasih sayang yang diterimanya hilang digantikan oleh rasa dendam yang tak berujung.

"uzumaki, Apakah itu nama klan dari ibu kandungmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau benar, namanya adalah Uzumaki Khushina. Ia meninggal saat invasi Kyubi Sembilan tahun lalu" jawab Naruto memberi tau. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar hal itu, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa bocah Uzumaki disampingnya ini memiliki penderitaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"kau tau suatu saat nanti aku akan membuktikan pada keluargga ini bahwa aku akan menjadi orang yang besar meski tanpa bantuan mereka" cerita Naruto lagi. Dan sore hari yang cerah itu dihiasi oleh cerita tujuan antara mereka berdua, yang merupakan awal dari terbentuknya team yang akan disegani di dunia Shinobi.

 **Kantor Hokage Konoha,**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, di ruangan hokage telah berdiri Iruka yang menghadap kearah sang kage Blonde, Minato. Di tangan Iruka terdapat sebuah map yang berisikan sebuah data tentang ujian pelulusan murid di akademi.

"jadi, mereka semua lulus ujian darimu dan guru lainnya ya, Iruka?" Tanya Minato setelah membaca data pada map tersebut.

"hai Yondaime-sama. Mereka semua lulus, dan diantara mereka ada yang memang sudah memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata seperti Menma-sama, Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan Naruto-sama" jawab Iruka. Minato sedikit tersentak mendengar hal itu. Bukan karena apa, setaunya ia tidak pernah melatih Naruto dalam menguasai teknik ninja. Mungkinkah ia berlatih sendiri, tidak mau ambil musing terhadap hal itu,

"jadi, kau meminta kami para Council desa yang menyusun team untuk Genin yang baru lulus ini?" Tanya san kage sambil menghilangkan pikiran tentang Naruto.

"hai Minato-sama. Kami harap anda tidak keberatan untuk hal itu!" respon Iruka.

"baiklah Iruka, kau akan mendapat susunan teamnya besok pagi" jawab minato menerima.

"terima kasih, Minato-sama. Saya undur diri dulu" jawab Iruka sambil membungkukan badannya, Minato hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Kemudian Iruka berbalik dan meninggalkan kantor sang Hokage. Selepas kepergian Iruka minato terlihat melamun untuk sesaat, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang kage Blonde tersebut. Membuyarka lamunanya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang council untuk membahas penyusunan team Genin ini.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Terlihat di dalam sebuah apartemen seorang bocah yang baru menjadi seorang genin masih terlelap didalam alam mimpinya. Hingga cahaya dari sang surya yang masuk dari celah jendela yang membangunkan sang genin berambut Orange ke merahan tersebut. Merasa sebuah cahaya yang menyinari di balik kelopak matanya, bocah tersebut mulai membuka pandangan nya memperlihatkan sebuah mata berwarna biru sapphire. Menjernihkan pandanganya, kemudian ia segera mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di bagian pinggang menutupi area terlarang dari bocah tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian yang ia miliki, mengambil pakaian berwarna hitam polos dan celana standar Anbu. Setelah mengenakan setelannya ia mengambil sebuah jaket berkerah lebar berwarna merah dengan lambang pusaran air di bagian belakang (untuk jaket, sama seperti pakaian Sanada Yukimura di Anime Sengoku Basara). Merapikan sedikit rambutnya di depan cermin. Setelah ia anggap bagus, ia melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 8:00, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum pengunguman team genin. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, membuka lemari persedian makanannya yang hanya berisi belasan Ramen Cup Instan. Membuka bungkusnya kemudian menuangkan air panas yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Menunggu hingga ramen tersebut aman untuk di konsumsi. Setelah selesai sarapan Naruto segera bergegas ke akademi ninja, mengunci apartemen sederhananya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah akademi.

 **Akademi Ninja Konoha**

Sesampainya di Akademi Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kea rah ruangan yang kemarin ditempatinya. Membuka pintu, Naruto melihat teman seangkatannya ada yang berbincang dengan siapa mereka akan seteam. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduknya. Duduk tenang menunggu kedatangan sang sensei itulah yang akan ia lakukan saat ini.

 _Ckleck_ suara pintu masuk ruang kelas terbuka memperlihatkan Iruka yang berjalan masuk, di belakangnya ada seorang anak seumuran mereka yang mengikuti Iruka. Anak tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pendek bermata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya serta memiliki warna kulit putih pucat. Berpakain layaknya seorang waria yang memperlihatkan bagian perutnya.

"baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan ini adalah Sai. Sai adalah seorang genin yang dibimbing oleh seorang anggota council. Mungkin diantara kalian akan ada yang menjadi rekan teamnya" Iruka memperkenalkan murid tersebut yang diketahui bernama Sai.

"Sai, sambil menunggu anggota teammu di bacakan, silahkan duduk disalah satu bangku kosong" perintah Iruka. Sai hanya mengagguk kemudian berjalan ke arah salah satu bangku kosong yang terletak tepat disamping tempat duduk Naruto.

"baiklah langsung saja, aku akan membacakan saiapa kah anggota team kalian. Untuk team satu sampai team enam masihlah angkatan genin tahun lalu. Jadi, aku akan membacakan mulai dari anggota team tujuh. Team tujuh beranggotakan Namikaze Menma, Sai, dan Haruno Sakura dengan jounin pembimbing adalah Hatake Kakashi. Team delapan beranggotakan Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuga Hinata dengan jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Sembilan beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino dengan jounin pembimbing Azuma Sarutobi….." Iruka terus membacakan anggota team para genin.

"dan team terakhir terdiri atas Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke kalian tergabung dalam team zero karena team kalianlah yang kekurangan anggota jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Genma Shirui." sejenak Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak, kemudian bertatapan sejenak dan tersenyum untuk sesaat. 'jadi seteam dengan dia ya' batin mereka kompak.

"apabila ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanyakan" sambung Iruka.

"sensei, ini tidak adil mengapa aku harus seteam dengan dua orang idiot ini, sementara Si jidat lebar itu seteam dengan Menma-kun, setidaknya tukarlah agar aku yang masuk di Team Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun" terdengar suara Ino protes, sementara orang yang di panggil idot hanya menganggap seperti angina lalu, Shikamaru yang hanya bergumam 'merepotkan' dan Chouji yang tetap memakan keripak nya.

"sudahlah Ino-pig, terima saja kenyataan yang mengatakan kalian bertiga memang pantas untuk seteam" Balas sakura yang tidak terima dikatakan berjidat lebar.

"keputusan pembagian team dilakukan oleh Council, jadi keputusan mereka adalah mutlak." Jawab iruka menengahi pertengkaran antara Ino dan Sakura.

"baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi maka tunggulah disini sesaat lagi Jounin sensei kalian akan menjemput kalian. Dan sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian." Sambung Iruka lagi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian para Jounin sensei mulai berdatangan menjemput murid barunya. Kinni tinggalah team tujuh dan team zero yang belum kedatangan jounin sensei mereka. Perlahan Menma berjalan kearah Naruto. Menduduki bangku kosong yang ada disamping Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari akan kehadiran Menma pun hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Naruto" ucap Menma membuka topic pembicaran.

"ada apa?" respon datar Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menatap datar mereka berdua.

'jadi dia yang dikatakan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, anak tiri yang tidak dianggap oleh yondaime seperti yang dikatakan Danzo-sama.' Batin Sai.

"jika tidak ada yang ingi kau katakana sebaiknya kau pergi" ucap tak acuh Naruto.

"aku….."

 _Pofft_ tiba-tiba awan kecil muncul diatas meja tempat sang sensei akademi sering menjelaskan. Setelah asap dari awan kecil itu hilang terlihat seorang jounin bermasker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan hitai ate yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"yoo, untuk team tujuh, temui aku di atap akademi" _pooft_ setelah mengatakan itu sang jounin kembali menghilang.

"cih, jounin macam apa dia, datang lambat dan hilang seketika" ucap menggerutu Sakura. Menma yang mendengar perintah dari sang sensei pun terpaksa harus menunda apa yang ia ingin katakana pada Naruto.

Setelah kepergian team tujuh, kini tinggalah team zero di dalam ruangan.

"kurasa ia ingin meminta maaf pada mu, Naruto" kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"tidaklah penting apa yang akan dia katakan, aku tidak menyangka akan seteam dengan mu" respon Naruto. Sasuke mulai berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Setelah berjarak cukup dekat mereka melakukan tos kepalan tangan.

"bersama kita akan menjadi lebih kuat" ucapan itulah yang mereka katakan secara bersamaan.

 **FLASHBACK**

"hei Sasuke, apa kah tujuanmu saat ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan sungai.

"tujuan ya, aku akan memburunya dan menuntaskan dendam klan ku" jawab Sasuke yakin.

"sedangkan dirimu, apa tujuan mu?" kini Sasuke yang balik bertanya pada sang Uzumaki.

"soal itu aku masih memikirkannya, apakah harus balas dendam pada mereka yang membuangku ataukah mencari tujuan lain aku juga bingung" jawab Naruto.

"tapi intinya adalah aku akan menjadi kuat dan membuat mereka menyesal, jika kau memerlukan bantuan ku untuk menghabisi kakak mu katakana saja" entah kenapa Naruto sangat berniat untuk membantu Sasukke tapi ia yakin bahwa Sasuke juga akan membantunya mencapai tujuannya. Yah meskipun tujuannya belum pasti setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **FLASBACK OFF**

 _Pofft_ suara awan kecil tepat muncul di meja Naruto. Membuat kedua sahabat ini menyiapkan kuda-kuda siaga.

"hey, santai aku bukan musuh" kata seseorang di balik kepulan awan kecil tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke pun menurunkan sikap siaga mereka mematuhi perintah yang mereka dengar. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kini terlihatlah seorang jounin dengan sebuah ranting kayu yang lengkap dengan daunnya bertengger di bibir sang jounin. Jounin tersebut memiliki hitai ate bag sorban dimana lambang konoha terletak di bagian belakang.

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Genma Shirui. Aku adalah jounin pembimbing yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi pembimbing kalian" ucap Genma memperkenalkan dirinya.

"untuk pertemuan perdana ini aku hanya akaan menyuruh kalin memperkenalkan diri kalian" sambung sang jounin. Sekilas Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Naruto Uzumaki" "Uchiha Sasuke" jawab serempak mereka berdua.

"are,, itu adalah pengenalan diri yang paling singkat, apakah kalian berdua tidak memiliki hobby?"

"seharusnya kau sadar sendiri sensei, bukankah kau juga memperkenalkan diri seperti kami, hanya memberi tau namamu saja?" jawab Naruto dikuti oleh anggukan kepala sang uchiha.

"hahhhh, sudahlah itu tidak penting lagi. Besok kita bertemu lagi di Training Ground 21 jam 8:00 pagi aku akan menguji sejauh mana kemampuan kalian, jaa ne…" kata Genma diakhiri dengan melakukan Shunshin meninggalkan sebuah awan kecil.

"jadi sekarang apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan mu, tapi aku akan melatih kekuatanku" jawab Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"oioioi, tunggu aku Datebayo" Naruto yang tidak terima ditinggalkan pun segera menyusul Sasuke.

 **Training Ground Uchiha**

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di bekas training ground uchiha klan. Mereka bersiap untuk melakukan sparring bersama.

 _Shush_ mereka mulai berlari saling menerjang satu sama lain. Sasuke memulai seranganya dengan melemparkan tiga buah shuriken kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat datangnya tiga buah shuriken tersebut dengan cepat mengambil kunai di masing-masing tangannya untuk menangkis shuriken-shuriken tersebut. Trank trank trank suara benturan tangkisan Naruto, menyilangkan tanganya diatas kepala Naruto berhasil menghalau tendangan kejutan Sasuke yang mengincar kepalanya.

"reflex yang bagus" kata Sasuke sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"hehh, aku sering melatih reflex ku, serangan kejutan tidak berfungsi untukku, kini giliranku" kata Naruto sambil merangkai _handseal_ berbentuk +.

' _kage bunshin no jutsu'_ tercipta tiga klon Naruto. Ketiga klon Naruto langsung maju menerjang Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Salah satu klon Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai yang telah diikatkan bom asap. Sasuke yang melihat kunai tersebut menangkisnya menggunakan kunai yang ada ditangannya.

 _Brussshhh_ bom asap itu meledak sesaat setelah Sasuke menangkisnya. Sasuke yang terjebak didalam asap tersebut melompat keluar. Namun, sebuah bunshin telah menunggunya di udara. Menggunakan tumit kakinya Bunshin tersebut mengicar ubun-ubun sang Uchiha. Sasuke dengan cepat membuat sikat defensive, namun Sasuke tidak menyadari dua bunshin lainnya yang masih berada di tanah tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Salah satu bunshin tersebut melemparkan bunshin lain kearah Sasuke.

 _Bughhh_ sebuah tendangan _roundhouse_ dari sang bunshin tepat di punggung uchiha tersebut membuat Sasuke meluncur cepat ke arah Naruto asli. _Buaght_ lagi Sasuke harus merasakan nyeri dipipinya setelah menerima _roundhouse kick_ untuk kedua kalinya. Tendangan dari Naruto tersebut menghantarkan tubuh sang Uchiha kesalah satu pohon yang ada disana.

"kau tau, jutsu inilah yang membantuku melatih refleksku, dan kurasa aku akan membantu mu juga untuk meninkatkan refleksmu, datebayo" ucap Naruto santai kepada Sasuke yang telah berdiri kembali.

"cih, kau hanya berani bermain keroyokan" balas Sasuke saat sudah berhasil berdiri.

"heeehhh aku tidak akan mengeluarkan ninjutsu berbasis elemen jika melawan seorang pengguna katon, karna futon yang kumiliki hanya akan memperkuat katon mu, datebayo" balas Naruto yang kini berada dibelakang ketiga bunshinya.

Sasuke kembali berlari menerjang Naruto sambil merangkai sebuah _handseal._ Setelah dirasa pada jarak yang cukup Sasuke melepas jutsunya

' _katon : gokakyu no jutsu'_ guman Sasuke sambil menyemburkan sebuah bola api dengan diameter sebesar 3 meter keaarah Naruto dan Bunshinnya tidak mau mati muda karna gosong, Naruto melompat ke atas namun tidak dengan bunshinnya yang terlambat untuk mengikuti jejak sang master, bunshin-bunshin tersebut langsung berubah menjadi kepulan asap kecil. Melihat Naruto yang berhasil menghindar, tak kehilangan akal, Sasuke melemparkan beberapa shuriken kemudian melapisinya dengan elemen katon. Naruto yang tak bisa meenghindar karena sedang berada di udara segera membuat sebuah bunshin lagi, bunshin tersebut melemparkan Naruto ke sebuah cabang pohon. Alhasil bunshin tersebut yang terkena serangan shuriken Sasuke.

"cih, teknik bunshinmu itu sangat merepotkan" ucap kesal Sasuke yang ternyata sudah ada disamping Naruto. Mendengar suara dari arah belakang membuat Naruto tersentak.

 _Buaghht_ sebuah _back kick_ Naruto terima tepat di bagian perut mengakibatkan beberapa liur keluar dari mulutnya, tendangan itu juga menghantarkan bocah uzumaki tersebut kearah tempat Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya.

"kurasa refleksmu tiba-tiba melemah" ucap santai Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah bangkit kembali memandang kearah Sasuke sebelumnya berdiri dan hanya menemukan sebuah batang kayu.

"kawarimi ya, cukup pintar" balas Naruto sambil mengelap sisa liurnya yang keluar.

Sekilas mereka saling pandang, kemudian menghilang dan mucul lagi dengan menangkis serangan masing-masing menggunakan kunai kemudian menghilang lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Percikan bunga api yang muncul antara kunai yang saling bertubrukan merupakan tanda dimana mereka muncul.

T B C

See ya…..


	3. Chapter 3

Team Zero

Chapter 3

Sang surya telah kembali muncul kembali ke peredarannya, menandakan telah dimulainya sebuah hari baru. Para penduduk Konoha sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas kembali ada yang berkebun, berdagang, atau melakukan sebuah misi yang diperintahkan oleh sang Hokage. Misi hanya diberikan pada penduduk yang merupakan shinobi baik dari tinkat genin hingga pasukan khusus seperti Anbu. Di sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang anak berkulit tan yang telah selesai melakukan sebuah pemanasan. Naruto itulah nama yang dimiliki oleh anak tersebut. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemanasan dari pukul 5:15 pagi tadi ia sekarang bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan dirinya dari keringat.

Empat puluh menit kemudian dia telah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, pakain yang dia gunakan masih sama seperti kemarin. Dimana bedanya adalah di bagian pinggang belakang ada dua pedang kecil yang hanya mempunyai sebuah sarung (pedang seperti milik fuuma kotaro dari anime sengoku basara). Melirik jam dinding yang baru menununjukan pukul 6:50, ia pun berjalan kedapur sederhananya untuk memasak makanan kesukaanya, Ramen cup. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia pun segera bergegas menuju training ground 21 untuk melaksanakan ujian yang dikatakan oleh sang jounin pembimbingnya.

Berjalan santai diantara para penduduk yang menyapanya, terkadang Naruto membalas beberapa sapaan tersebut. Meskipun terlihat di hormati tapi Naruto tau bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas saja. Ia tidaklah bodoh, sudah banyak yang mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah anak tiri yang tidak diaanggap oleh orang tuanya bahkan mungkin oleh desa ini. Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai ketempat tujuannya. Disana ia melihat sang partner menyandarkan dirinya disebuah pohon sambil memakan cemilan kesukaannya, buah tomat. Sasuke hanya menatap datar kedatangan Naruto.

"kau terlambat" kata Sasuke datar pada Naruto yang kini ikut bersandar di pohon itu.

"lambat, ku rasa hanya kau saja yang datang terlalu rajin. Bahkan senseipun belum datang, datebayo" komen malas Naruto.

 _Poooft_ kepulan asap muncul sekitar dua meter di dapan mereka.

"yoo" sapa sebuah suara di balik kepulan asap tadi. Mengetahui siapa dibalik kepulan asap tersebut mereka hanya mengacuhkan sapaan dari sang sensei.

"kau terlambat datebayo" kata Naruto, seolah tidak merasa bahwa dirinya juga terlambat. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menatap sekilas Naruto.

'oh, lihat maling teriak maling' batin sang Uchiha. Mendengar Naruto yang memprotes akan kedatangannya, Genma hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah, untuk ujian yang aku janjikan,…." Kata Genma sambil memeriksa kantong peralatann shinobinya.

"di gulungan ini berisi informasi rahasia yang nantinya menentukan nasib kalian" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah.

"jadi, kami harus merebut gulungan itu darimu?" Tanya Naruto.

"benar sekali, kalian harus menangkapku dan merebut gulungannya sebelum aku sampai di training ground 7" kata Genma lagi.

"training ground 7, untuk apa kau kesana sensei, bukankah disini sudah luas, datebayo?" complain Naruto.

"ini adalah latihan pengejaran musuh yang membawa informasi berharga. Kalian harus dapat mengejar dan menangkapku sebelum aku masuk ke daerah perbatasan yang dalam latihan ini adalah training ground 7 yang berjarak 3 kilo meter dari sini, kau mengerti?" kata Genma memberi penjelasan. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"kurasa sudah jelas, baiklah ujian di mulai" kata Genma dengan raut serius.

 _Trank_ sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung maju menebaskan pedang kecilnya secara vertical.

"uuu kau sangat cepat untuk ukuran genin ne Naruto" kata Genma yang berhasil menahan serangan Naruto menggunakan sebuah kunai. Naruto hanya diam mendengar komen Genma tersebut.

Dari belakang Naruto, melompat Sasuke yang langsung melemparkan beberapa shuriken yang telah dilapisi oleh chakra katonnya. Melompat ke belakang itulah yang Genma lakukan saat mengetahui target dari shuriken tersebut. Namun saat ia melompat, Naruto dengan cepat mencabut pedang satunya dan melemparkannya kearah Genma yang masih berada di udara.

 _Jleeeb_ pedang tersebut tepat menancap di dada sang jounin. _Pooft_ bunyi itulah yang terdengar sedetik setelah pedang tersebut tertancap, tergantikan oleh sebuah potongan batang kayu.

"sudah kuduga melawan jounin tidaklah semudah yang aku bayangkan Datebayo" Naruto berkata sambil berjalan kearah batang kayu tersebut dan mencabut pedangnya.

Bersama Genma, terlihat Genma yang saat ini sedang asik melompati satu persatu cabang pohon.

"jadi mereka berhasil mengalahkan tiruanku ya…" katanya entah pada siapa.

"dan lagi kecepatan Naruto bisa ku katakana sekelas low chunin" sambungnya lagi.

 _Whush whush whush_ tiga buah kunai melesat kearahnya dari arah belakang. Berbalik dan dengan segera Genma menarik kunai dari kantong senjatanya guna menangkis serangan tersebut. _Trank trank trank_ suara kunai beradu.

"kau berhasil mengejarku ne, Sasuke" kata Genma yang telah mendarat disalah satu cabang pohon. Di depannya terlihat Sasuke yang masih mengatur pernafasannya, mengejar kecepatan seorang jounin bukanlah perkara mudah bagi seorang Genin sepertinya.

"bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa menggunakan _kawarimi_ sensei" jawabnya yang telah selesai mengatur pernafasannya.

"jadi kau menggunakan _kawarimi_ sebelum melemparkan shuriken tersebut?" Tanya Genma penasaran.

"dan juga kau berhasil mengejarku secepat ini. Kurasa kecepatanmu sebelas dua belas dengan kecepatan yang Naruto miliki" sambungnnya lagi. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendengar hal tersebut. Mungkin karena ia masih kelehan.

Bersama Naruto _, poooft_ suara tiruan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu.

"jadi ia sudah berhasil mengejarnya ya" kata Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan melompatnya.

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Genma. Saat ini Sasuke hanya harus mengulur waktu hingga kedatangan Naruto. Jarak dari tempat mereka dan training ground hanya sekitar satu kilometer. Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong _pocket_ senjatanya mencari beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Mengapit dua buah kunai yang telah tersambung bom asap di tangan kanannya, dimana bom asap tersebut tersembunyi di genggamannya. Dan diselah jari kirinya terapit sepasang shuriken. Ia akan mencoba teknik yang digunakan dalam latihan sparring kemarin antara dirinya dan Naruto tetapi, dengan beberapa kreasinya sendiri. Melempar dua kunai terlebih dahulu kemudian sekitar tiga detik kemudian disusul oleh shuriken ditangan kirinya. Genma yang melihat serangan pembuka yang telah Sasuke tujukan padanya. _Trank trank booft,_ terkejut ketika bom asap itu meledak Genma segera mencari posisi aman dengan meloncat ke cabang pohon di belakangnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut segera menghentakan tangan kirinya kearah bawah. Ternyata shuriken yang ia lemparkan tadi telah tersambung oleh kawat. Segera berayun bag Tarzan menuju tempat Genma melalui bagian bawah cabang. Genma yang telah berada di cabang pohon satunya menatap kearah ledakan bom tersebut, menantikan apakah akan ada serangan lanjutan. Sekilas pandanganya melihat sebuah bayangan yang berayun dari arah bawah. Mengalihkan direksinya, disana ia melihat Sasuke yang telah melepaskan pegangnya pada kawat dan mulai merangkai handseal. Memilih melompat lagi, namun sepertinya agak terlambat karena Sasuke telah berada dicabang tersebut bersiap melepas jutsunnya sedetik setelah ia melompat.

' _katon : gokakyu no jutsu'_ Sasuke melepaskan jutsunya memanfaatkan posisi Genma yang masih berada di udara. Genma yang melihat bola api sebesar tiga meter yang ingin melahapnya berpikir cepat, mengalirkan chakra ke kunainya, terlihat kunai tersebut mulai mengeluarkan pender berwarna biru terang. _Slasshhh_ terlihat bola api Sasuke membelah secara horizontal ketika menerima tebasan kunai Genma. Setelah terbelah Genma dapat melihat Naruto yang bersiap melakukan _back kick_ di udara. Ternyata Naruto telah sampai ditempat mereka dan langsung melancarkan serangan kejutan. Genma segera mengambil sikap defensive dengan cara menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada.

 _Bughht_ meskipun tak terlalu merasakan sakitnya, tetapi tendangan dari Naruto tetap memberikan dorongan pada tubuhnya. _Buaght_ dorongan pada tubuhnya langsung dihentikan oleh cabang pohon yang tadinya menjadi tujuan untuk menghindari bola api Sasuke. Gaya grafitasi membawa tubuhnya turun. Masih bisa mendarat dengan sempurna, ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga telah mendarat mulus di atas permukaan tanah.

"harus ku akui bahwa kerja sama kalian cukup hebat" kata Genma memuji kerjasama mereka berdua.

"bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk memuji musuhmu, Datebayo" respon santai Naruto. Genma yang mendengar tanggapan Naruto tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mulai merangkai _handseal_. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung saja menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka.

' _katon : goryuka no jutsu'_ Genma yang telah selesai merepal segel dengan cepat menyemburkan sebuah duplikat kepala Naga yang terbuat dari api sebesar 7 meteran. Melihat Naga api tersebut Sasuke dan Naruto segera merepal _handseal_ secara bersamaan.

' _katon : goryuka no jutsu'_

' _fuuton : kamikaze'_ , Sasuke dan Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu menereka secara bersaam. Sasuke yang mengeluarkan Naga api sama seperti Genma hanya saja lebih kecil sekitar 3 meter dari milik Genma. tetapi itu bukanlah masalah, berkat teknik _fuuton_ dari Naruto menyebabkan Naga api Sasuke itu menjadi lebih besar, seukuran Naga api yang dikeluarkan oleh Genma.

 _Kabooomm_ , suara dari bentroken dua Naga api tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka, mengantisipasi jika adanya serangan kejutan dari Menma. Tetapi, ekspetasi mereka tidak menjadi kenyataan. Saat asap mulai mereda, mereka tidak menemukan Genma berada di posisi sebelumnya. Sekilas, mereka berdua saling pandang,

"dia melarikan diri, datebayo" suara khas cempreng Naruto. Segera saja mereka berdua mengejar Genma yang saat ini sedang menuju training ground 7. Ternyata Genma menggunakan asap ledakan sebagai kover untuk menutup jejak pelariannya menuju training ground 7.

"sepertinya mereka tidak akan senang dan segera mengejarku" kata Genma seorang diri sambil terus melompati batang pohon menuju tujuannya yang berjarak kurang dari seratus lima puluh meter lagi.

Sementara itu, terlihat di training ground 7 terlihat seorang 'genin' berambut hitam pendek sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya sementara dua orang teman rekan setimnya sedang terikat di batang kayu yang ada di kiri dan kananya. Sang genin memakan bekalnya dengan tenang, _kruuuyyyyyuuuukkkk_ hingga suara itu membuatnya berhenti memasukan bento kedalam mulutnya. Menatap kearah rekannya yang berambut blonde yang terikat disebelah kanannya.

"sepertinya cacing diperutku mulai protes" katanya gugup. Sai yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menghembuskan napasnya sejenak dan dengan segera mencabut tanto kecil yang berada di punggungnya, memotong tali yang mengikat kedua rekannya.

"ambillah bekal kalian dan segeralah makan" kata Sai.

"bukannya Kakashi- sensei melarang kami untuk makan?" kata Sakura

"dan apakah kau mau menurutinya? Dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengikuti ujian selanjutnya yang akan dia berikan?" jawab Sai.

"Sai benar Sakura, jika kita tidak makan siang sekarang maka kita tidak akan memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan test yang akan dia berikan" Menma menengahi sambil membuka kotak bentonya yang sudah dingin. Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menurutinya dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Kalian….." kata sebuah suara yang familiar bagi mereka. Tubuh mereka menegang seketika ketika mendengar suara tersebut dengan perlahan mereka mendongak kearah atas, di sana telah ada kakashi yang berjongkok sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka bertiga.

"se..se…sensei" kata gugup mereka bertiga.

"kalian melanggar perintahku, dan akan kupastikan kalian semua…" _plukk_. Perkataan kakashi terhenti saat sebuah lemparan gulungan berwarna merah mengenai kepalanya. Tapi keheranannya tidak bertahan lama, saat sang pemilik gulungan tiba- tiba muncul disampingnya.

"hey kakashi, bisakah kau memberikan gulungan yang ada digenggaman mu itu?" piinta Genma pada Kakashi.

"oh, ini" Kakashi yang tersadar dari lamunan keherananya segera menyerahkan gulungan tersebut. Tapi sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya

"jangan berikan padanya Sensei, Genma- sensei mengambil gulungan itu dari kami" kata Naruto yang sudah ada beberapa meter di belakang mereka berdua disusul oleh Sasuke. Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut segera menatap Genma.

"hey hey, gulungan itu benar miliku aku menggunakannya untuk menguji mereka berdua" kata Genma ketika menyadari tatapan Kakashi.

"dia bohong padamu sensei, gulungan tersebut berisi makan siang kami yang disegel di dalamnya" kata Naruto lagi meyakinkan sang copy- nin dan disertai anggukan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa Kakashi malah mempercayai perkataan mereka.

"hhhhhhh, baiklah tangkap" kakashi melemparkan gulungan tersebut pada Naruto.

"yaaattttaa, kita berhasil mendapatkannya Teme, aku baru tau jika berbohong itu mudah, Datebayo" kata Naruto girang. Mendengar hal yang Naruto katakan tadi, Genma hanya menatap malas Kakashi.

' _seorang Jounin elite yang dibodohi oleh dua orang genin, Great'_ batinnya. Sementara itu anggota team 7 yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya ber sweetdrop ria tidak menyangka jika sensei mereka terlalu mudah untuk ditipu.

"hey apa- apaan ini, gulungan ini hanya bertuliskan LULUS. Ku kira ini ada hadiahnya, Datebayo." Suara dari Naruto menyadarkan mereka dari kejadian Sweetdrop masal tersebut.

"itu artinya kita lulus ujian dari Genma- sensei, Dobe" kata Sasuke yang telah mengerti maksud dari ujian yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"tunggu dulu, jadi kita bersusah payah mendapatkan gulungan ini hanya untuk melihat kata 'LULUS' di dalamnya. Ini pembodohan, Datebayo" complain Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahwa tes pembodohan tersebut telah berhasil membodohinya.

"baiklah, seperti yang tertera di gulungan tersebut, kalian berhasil melewati ujian dariku. Dan besok berkumpul di training ground 21 kita akan melaksanakan misi perdana, kalian boleh bubar sekarang" kata Genma dan kemudian hilang di dalam kepulan asap. Mereka medengar hal tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"kami duluan ne, team 7" kata Naruto yang kemudian berbalik menjauhi tempat sebelumnya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"hei, Naruto" kata Menma menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"ada apa, datebayo?" kata Naruto yang hanya membalikan kepalanya.

"maukah kau pulang untuk sebentar saja, kurasa kaa- chan merindukan mu" kata Menma lagi.

"aku memang mau pulang. Dan Kaa- chan siapa yang kau maksud, ibu ku meninggal Sembilan tahun lalu" jawab santai Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Menma yang mendengar jaawaban dari Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

' _ternyata ia sudah melupakan masa lalunya'_ batinya berkata sedih sambil melihat kepergian Naruto. Anggota team 7 lainnya hanya melihat hal tersebut dalam diam mereka tidaklah mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara ke dua orang tersebut termasuk hubungan yang terjalin dalam darah mereka.

Sore hari menjadi tanda untuk sang surya tenggelam di barat. Para penduduk desa Konoha mulai berhenti bekerja dan melanjutkan pada keesokaan harinya. Begitupun dengan dua tokoh kita. Naruto dan Sasuke beru selesai melakukan latihan pribadi mereka di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari monument para Hokage. Mereka memilih untuk beristrahat sejenak di atas pahatan wajah tersebut. Tepatnya di atas pahatan sang Sandaime Hokage. Mereka hanya duduk santai menatap Matahari yang mulai meredup.

"ne, Sasuke apa kau memiliki pendapat tentang misi perdana kita?" hingga Naruto memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"aku tidak tertarik untuk memikirkan hal tersebut, Dobe" jawab datar Sasuke.

"sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya, orang sepertimu tidak mungkin berpikir hal lain selain menjadi kuat dan menuntaskan dendam kesumatmu, khkhkhkh" respon Naruto yang diakhiri dengan kekehan tawa.

"asal kau tau, aku tidaklah memintamu membantuku untuk membalaskan dendamku" jawab Sasuke mendengar kekehan Naruto.

"hei, aku hanya menawarkan jasa saja" respon Naruto yang tak terima niat baiknya seperti dianggap tak berguna.

"aku heran mengapa kau sangat tertarik untuk membantuku, sebenarnya apa maumu?" sekarang berbalik Sasuke lah yang bertanya kepada sang pemilik rambut merah orange tersebut.

"aku juga tidak tau mengapa, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa akan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk kedepan nantinya" jawab santai Naruto. Mendengar hal tersebut Sasuke hanya diam membuat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

 **Keesokan harinya, Training Ground 21.**

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk santai di sebuah pohon yang ada di training ground tersebut. Naruto memakai pakaian dengan gaya seperti kemarin dua buah pedang yang terletak dalam sebuah sarung masih setia di pinggang belakangnya, begitupun dengan Sasuke pakaian yang ia gunakan masih sama seperti hari kemarin yaitu kao dan celana biru dongker kaos berkerah tinggi hingga dagu yang memilik lambang kipas di belakangnya, dan tambahan ia memakai pelindung siku dan lutut. Terlihat dua orang tersebut sibuk memakan sesuatu. Naruto yang terlihat menyerupup ramen instannya dan Sasuke yang sibuk memakan cemilan buah tomatnya. Sepertinya mereka belumlah sempat sarapan sebelum berangkat kemari.

"slurp ahhh, ramen ini sungguh lezat, Datebayo" kata Naruto yang berhenti sesaat untuk menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya kembali.

"sepertinya kalian menikmati sarapan kalian" kata sebuah suara dari atas mereka. Mendongak untuk melihat orang tersebut. Mereka mendapati sang sensei, Genma yang sebang berjongkok santai sambil memasukan dango terakhir yang ia bawa menuju lambungnya.

"dan sepertinya begitupun dengan dirimu sensei" jawab Naruto yang sudah menyerupup habis kuah ramennya. Sementara Sasuke tetap santai sambil mengunyah potongan tomat terakhirnya. Melompat dari cabang pohon tersebut dan mendarat tepat di depan muridnya.

"baiklah, ku rasa kalian telah mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk melakukan misi perdana kita kali ini" kata Genma. Sementara kedua muridnya hanya diam.

"Yondaime- sama memberitahu untuk mengambil misinya di ruang Hokage dan sebaiknya kalian cepat" kata Genma lagi dan _poooft_ ia menghilang.

"apa- apaan dia itu, dia menghilang dan kita yang harus berjalan seenaknya saja, Datebayo" respon Naruto terhadap bagaimana Genma meninggalkan mereka. Mereka pun mulai pergi ke tempat yang disuruh sang sensei.

T B C

Hai jumpa lagi, untuk tujuan Naruto sy akan memunculkannya setelah ujian chunin tahap dua, setelah melawan Orochimaru. Dan untuk koreksi nama lengkap Genma sy mendapatkan referensi dari internet, nantinya sy akan brows lagi tentang nama yang benar.

Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini…..

See ya….


End file.
